Talk:Find the Stolen Presents
I can't believe I actually just did that quest. My god what a headache.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:28, 22 December 2006 (CST) : Plains of Jarin - First one is near the Frost Maiden just NE, Second is near the elemental boss, and the third is behind the Great Hall.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:30, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::The isles seems to be the harder part... :\ [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:06, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::The isles are: one NW of the Kodonlu Hamlet portal, one SW of the same portal, and the third is SE from the Harbor portal. Keep Ctrl pressed and look for Grentches, it's way easier that way. --Dirigible 06:18, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::Thanks. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:22, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::This is one heck of a lousy quest. Someone really bored or really untalented wrote that one. :( --Karlos 16:31, 22 December 2006 (CST) Lag :Damn!! u have way 2 muhc lagg in the 2end part of the quest!!!— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:19, 22 December 2006 (CST) :: iDD, it laggs like hell. Jelmewnema I just did the Quest and CANNOT confirm your lag tales at all. --Long 13:37, 22 December 2006 (CST) The easy way to do this quest: present farming. Basically grab the closest present to the zone, rezone, rinse & repeat. Just remember to split your present stack since the npcs might take the entire stack. --8765 15:05, 22 December 2006 (CST) : I can say it's random, a friend of mine didn't lag at all. It could be just coincidence.Jelmewnema LAG the mini ping thingy says this: average ping +/-2000 on server 206.127.145.30 i'm quiting this wintersday quests, cause they are boring as hell (find this, find that) and this lag stops me from getting further.... --[[User:Exiled mat||\/| /-\ |'']] 18:22, 22 December 2006 (CST) I also get visual lag during the Issnur Isles part of the quest -- not ping lag, but graphics card lag, which continued until I restarted the GW client. --71.253.59.67 10:59, 30 December 2006 (CST) WOW extreme LAG my comp froze eventually and something about graphics card came up saying that i suck for putting it through too much stress or something of the sort... o and By the way, this has never happened to me before, on any game. Not able to get quest My girlfriend can't get this quest after doing the Reindeer one with me, but I got it as soon as I turned the Reindeer one in. Bug? :Realized the problem - you cannot have quests from both Elder Skruuj and Grandfather Kringle active --waywrong 01:30, 23 December 2006 (CST) 9 presents? why 9 dont you only need 6? -TehBuG- :Confirmed, you only need 6. I changed the article Cavalier 10:34, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::doesn't work, they will disappear on rezone so you can't keep them--[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:''']] 21:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Confirmed and changed on the primary page (noted that the exploit closed in 2007). Aliana Stoneskye 16:25, 21 December 2007 (EDT) ::::Also confirmed, so have removed that note altogether. --Wolfie (talk| ) 05:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Who needs reindeer Don't have to talk to Frost Maiden to spawn presents, at least not in Issnur, so just start in Kodlonu, get the two presents on that side (by holding Ctrl and looking for grentches as noted above), then run to SW corner, get that one (hit the Buried Treasure chest while you're there), then go up and give presents to maiden.